Epiphany
by La Petite Rose
Summary: Sophitia can't find her sis anywhere,so she looks for her to find there's an intruder in the Alexandra household.


**A/N: I never wrote a Sophitia fic before. I hope you like it. It may be politically incorrect but oh well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul calibur. **

**Sophitia**

The Gods had blessed us with a day so perfect. It was perfect for our celebration; today was Pallas Athena's birthday. The children ran about carefree; Rothion and the town's men played simple games. Mother and father enjoyed themselves, Cassandra—where was she?

I run to the house, when my intuition kicks in. I burst through the door entering the family room. I look around to find that it's vacant. I run through the halls calling out for Cassandra get no response. I check the children's room, she wasn't there either. "Cassandra? Where could you be?" I muttered hopelessly. No, I couldn't give up; I would hate myself if I did. I run down to the cellar, where Rothion makes all his weapons It was desperate, but was worth it. Because I found my younger sister, sprawled on the floor, an Asian woman standing over top of her.

The woman radiated evil; a hot pink aura surrounded her, her clothes were tattered, strange markings ran over her body. I scooped the unconscious Cassandra under the arms, dragging her away from the woman. My sister's skin was cold and clammy, luckily she wasn't bleeding. I felt her pulse, still thriving, but slowly. I look toward my sister's attacker, I yell. "WHY?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

The evil woman bellows a maniacal laugh, her eyes were crimson. I noticed that the Omega sword was near the woman's feet, I rush to it. I grab hold of the weapon and ready myself for battle. "You've disturbed the peace, I do not wish to harm you but you must vanish!"

The demonic soul reveals two kunai from her back; she tightens her grip on them and comes towards me. She screeched loud enough for the household to shake. She attempted to stab me, I kicked her kunai out of her hand, she tried stab me with the other. I grab her wrist, and then use my other hand to knock her over. I succeeded, woman reaches for her fallen kunai but I kick it out of her range.

_Help! Help me!_

A voice filled my head, it wasn't Cassandra but it must have been the tormented soul.

_It's taking over, I have no…control…_

Doing what I do, I got on my knees and prayed to the Gods. "Gods release this demon from her body….she is but a tormented soul….vanquish the evil that is rupturing her body! Athena come onto me, give me strength!"

The woman, now on the ground cries, then shakes uncontrollingly. Like a marionette she's pulled by some invisible string and unto her knees she stands. She lets out a scream that could echo though the heavens, the pink glow that surrounded her body, come gushing upward from her mouth.

When she's done hollering ,she gasps for air, then falls over.

"Sophitia! Stay away from that wretched woman! She comes here to bring nothing but harm to our family! "Cassandra is now conscious, she picks up her fallen weapon. She comes toward me, she sees the body by my feet. Knowing Cassandra she would probably dice this woman into pieces if she had the chance.

"Cassandra! Don't harm her!" I stop my sister from going any further.

"WHY NOT?!" Cassandra shouted, I hated it when she got like this.

"Because—" I started but was cut off by my younger sis.

"Look ,whatever. That woman tried to kill me! She deserves what's coming to her!" She mouthed off.

"Cassandra! Look at what you're saying! Father would be displeased…" I shake my head.

" Hmph…" Cassandra looks away, crossing her arms. I take my attention to the woman, she's on the ground, I feel her pulse, and she's still living. The woman stirs, then opens her eyes. "You're awake..." I whisper.

The woman stands up, brushing dirt off herself, she bows. "Thank you so much, how will I ever repay you?"

"No, but tell us…" Cassandra stood up, she spoke slowly, "WHO YOU ARE! AND WHY DID YOU TRY TO DESTROY ME!" She yelled, the woman feels guilty. The woman looks up and begins to tell her story, "My name is Taki… I'm from a village in Japan, the people there are dying. A few months ago a man with a demon sword came through destroying everything in site. We tried giving him what we could offer…"

"Mhmm…yeah whatever you murderer…" Cassandra mumbled. Taki continued with her story, ignoring Cassandra's comments.

"No one was harmed during the event but soon after the children began to weaken and became bed ridden one by one...One father came up with the idea. That it came from the man with the sword. And since I am the exorcist of the village, they made me go after it."

"Oh…. So how'd you get here?" I asked calmly. Taki sighed telling more of her story. She found a sword, pricked her finger, this led her to a wild rampage, and landed in Athens. She searched for the town's black smith, my husband, but he was gone. She came to our household sensing trace of a pure energy. She seeked to destroy it, Cassandra who was in the cellar at the time, was in Taki's path of destruction.

"I apologize to be such a burden in a time like this…" Taki held her had down.

"No, it's fine. We're having a feast today, in honor of our Goddess Athena!"

"What!" Cassandra shrieked like an impatient child. In the end Taki end up staying for the feast. Our family liked her and she enjoyed the food. The town's people were amazed at her and her journey. At the table Cassandra's eyes didn't meet Taki's; she avoided Taki at all costs. When Cassandra finished eating she, wandered off to somewhere. I followed her.

"Urgh….stupid Sophitia letting some foolish woman into the house……she tried to kill me….for Zeus' sake!" Cassandra was near the river, throwing rocks into the streaming water. I hid behind a tree, listening to her every word.

"I don't get it, how could you forgive someone who's wronged you? How?"

I stepped from behind the trees," Simply, forgive and forget…it's so much easier than holding onto the pain…"

"….Just I don't get it?! She deserved to die….I mean Sophitia---!" Cassandra cries angrily, tears running down her face.

I cut her off, "Cassandra, listen. What good would it do if you went on living and she didn't, over a few misunderstandings? Killing someone doesn't make you a stronger person, no matter what they did to you, everyone deserves a chance..."

Cassandra stops crying, I turn around going back to the village. I don't expect Cassandra to follow but she does any way. When we reach the village the feast is over and the festivities are about to begin. Cassandra disinterested in the festivities, disappears. I know exactly where she's headed, so I secretly follow her.

She finds Taki alone looking over the town. "It's such a lovely town…" Taki spoke, eyes forward ahead, knowing that Cassandra's presence was there, but not looking at her.

"Look, it was wrong for me to judge you, I'm sorry… you probably don't---"

"No. I accept your apology it was I who violated your home."

"It's okay. I think we met inn the wildest way…. Let's re-introduce ourselves… I'm Cassandra Alexandra." A smile form's on my sister's lips, she sticks hand out, her eyes gleam. Taki looks at my sister's hand and takes it, "Taki. Taki Miyamoto. Nice to meet you."

**- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -**

**_A/N: _Were they ooc? How was it good or bad? This is my first Soul calibur fic in awhile, so I hoped you enjoyed it. Yes I know Taki's a demon hunter, but an exorcist sounds so cooler for her.**


End file.
